Maeve's stories of spanking p1
by Spanko
Summary: A young girl goes through her rebellious teenage years guided by the firm hand, hairbrush, paddle, and belt of her parents


Maeve Nicholson fell her stomach sink deeper into her shoes with every step on her way home from school that day. Her backpack had nothing extra in it but it felt like it weighed a million pounds to her. One piece of pare in particular, her report card, was the culprit. It felt so heavy because of the punishment it guaranteed. Two D's and an F. A spanking for sure. Maeve lived in a house typical of the 1960's, Dad worked, mom stayed at home, although she still worked, and any failure or negligence in school or behavior was likely to be punished with a hard spanking. Yep, definitely a typical household of the sixties. The difference was the year was 2018.

Maeve lived in northern Virginia, as her parents both worked for the federal government. They had both been very busy for the past four weeks as they worked on capitol hill and were working on very important tax legislation and were not able to regularly check Maeve's grades online. She was in her 10th grade year at W.T. Woodson high school, so her parents cared very much about her grades as they mattered for college. Maeve used her parents business as an excuse to let her grades slip. And she REALLY let them slip. Usually a straight A student, she skipped homework and studying for partying and drinking and ended the quarter with two D's and an F, and knew she was in for it.

When she got home her mother asked her how her day was and the usual after-school mom questions, and then asked to see Maeve's report card as she had heard they were coming home today from another mom. Maeve slowly put down her backpack, took a deep breath and reached in and grabbed the paper. Her mother's face lost color immediately as she handed her what might have been a well written request for a blistered bottom, but as soon as the color took its leave, it came back. Her mother's face turned read and she began to berate Maeve over her carelessness. "WHAT ON EARTH!? YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME! GO TO YOUR ROOM!". Her mother grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and delivered a series of harsh swats to the seat of her daughters jeans. She then ordered maeve to her room. Maeve walked up the stairs like an inmate on death row, and while she sat on her bed, the vivid memories from the last time she was spanked for something of this severity began to replay in her head….

It was the previous year and Maeve was just getting home from volleyball practice, although she was late because she had made a unscheduled stop in the boys locker room to hook up with her boyfriend. When she got home her father had several pictures on the family room coffee table. They were various photos from her instagram account, and they were not good ones. They showed her drinking partying, wearing revealing clothing she had borrowed from her friends, and worse, engaging in provocative dances with boys. She was very Popular with the boys at school, though she was still a virgin. She had a curvy, plump figure that was put on display by her tight volleyball spandex and jersey. Her father had many issues with her showing it off to boys. On the day her parents found out, she was given the usual scolding from her mother and even a few swats while being held by the arm. Maeve was told to go to her room, where she waited until her father came up holding a hairbrush and a belt. One was bad enough, but TWO, this was going to be awful. He sat next to her on her bed and lectured her about why she shouldn't behave this way, things like college coaches and recruiters, future employers, etc. Then he got to business. He ordered her over his knee and as was usually, began to spank her over her clothes. But now she was wearing only her volleyball spandex which provided minimal protection at most from her father's harsh swats. She began crying softly relatively soon, not just because of the physical pain, but the emotional pain as well. She had let down her parents, and could have endangered her future. She felt horribly guilty, but was starting to have a hard time thinking about anything but her bottom which was growing more painful every second. Her father stopped to remove the tight skimpy spandex from her plump bottom. He worked the spandex shorts around her wide but still developing hips, and pulled them all the way down to her knees. She was completely bare now and he began to turn up the heat. His swats fell harder and faster until her crying grew louder and she began to squirm. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, he lit into her teen behind with the ire of a disappointed father. Harder and harder he went. Then, all of a sudden he stopped. Maeve felt relieved until she felt the cool wood of her mother's hairbrush on her bottom. She knew what was coming. The brush took its leave from its place on her rear, and returned bringing with it the heat of a thousand suns. She had been spanked with the hairbrush before, but never managed to remember the pain well enough for it to not seem even worse whenever it was administered. The hardwood slammed into her bottom causing an explosion of pain across her backside with a loud popping noise that notified everyone in the house, in case they were unaware, that a spanking was being administered. Maeve's crying increased by a factor of ten, and she began to flail and kick in her desperate and futile attempts to remove her bottom from the line of fire. Her right hand flew back to protect her burning butt cheeks, but was caught and pinned to the small of her back by her father's practiced hand. Just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, her father turned his focus to the delicate crease between her bottom and her long legs. The sting seemed to have been magnified by one hundred times as her father built a bonfire on her pale young backside. For what seemed like eternity the wood cracked against her soft teen bottom, turning it hot-rod red. She was in such a world of pain that she didn't notice her father had stopped spanking until roughly a minute afterwards. Her father, noticing that she had noticed a stop in the onslaught on her tail, peeled the sobbing teen off of his lap. While she stood before him, completely exposed as she had kicked her shorts off in her flailing he comforted her and reminded her that she wasn't done yet. He looked over his shoulder at the young girls dresser where he had placed the belt for further use upon his entry into the room, and Maeve instantly got the message. She knew what she had to do, and got to it. She took two pillows in the middle of her bed and laid over them. The pillows propped her bottom in the air making a nice target for her father, and a sight which any of the boys at her school would have killed to see. Her father wordlessly went over to the dresser and took hold of his heavy leather work belt and returned to the bed, standing over his daughter's red, upturned bottom. He told her that her behaviour was unacceptable and that it had earned her 10 strokes with the belt, and after that the spanking portion of her punishment would be over. She nodded silently and buried her face in the covers. There is no preparing for a heavy leather belt. WHAP! The first stroke came down and further intensified the pain burning deep into Maeve's plump backside. She was not required to count, and her father hated punishing his daughter and wanted to get it over with. The next stroke fell soon after. At this point in her spanking she had completely resigned herself to her punishment. She was no longer kicking and screaming but holding still and sobbing deeply. She was crying about both the fire consuming her ass and the guilt of letting her parents down. The belt cracked on through the remaining eight strokes. The strokes landed starting at the middle of her bottom to about a quarter of the way down her thighs. She would be wearing longer shorts at volleyball for the next few days. As the last stroke landed on her upper thighs with an especially loud crack, her father put down the belt and picked up his sobbing daughter. He pulled her into his lap and she stayed there, feeling ashamed but protected and loved. Her and her father cuddled for about two more minutes, before he informed her that she should come downstairs to eat dinner. She said ok and her father silently left the room….

Maeve's wandering mind was brought back to the present by the phone ringing followed by muffled talking. She hoped that none of the schools employees had seen her and her boyfriend. Those hopes were dashed when her mother came storming up the stairs and into her room. "Do you know what the dean just told me" She inquired with a surprisingly calm look on her face. Maeve looked like a deer caught in headlights for a millisecond and hoped her mother hadn't seen it. She responded no, she wanted to admit sneaking around with her boyfriend but she didn't know if that was what her md no interest in giving herself away. Her mother began to speak. "Oh really, you don't know what the dean told me you were doing today? Well now you have been caught in a lie. He says they have SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE OF YOU SNEAKING AROUND WITH ANOTHER BOYFRIEND OF YOURS AGAIN!, DIDN'T WE HANDLE THAT SAME ISSUE LAST YEAR?". The calm that previously inhabited her mother's face left in an instant and was replaced with a stormy expression. Her mother grew angry and approached Maeve. She looked down at Maeve and began to talk in a soft, menacing voice. "You can believe that when your father gets home and comes up here to spank you, I will be with him. We are both going to spank you today. Your actions with your boyfriend are completely unacceptable. You will be prohibited from seeing him outside of school and you are going to come straight home after volleyball practice. For the rest of this week, I am going to spank you immediately upon your getting home. You will come home and immediately go up to your room to wait in the corner until I come back up. And your phone privileges will be revoked indefinitely. You are in big trouble little girl" and with that her mother went back down the stairs. Maeve hated being called little girl because the statement called her maturity into question. within a few minutes, her father was home and Maeve began squirming in her place on her bed. Then something unusual happened. She heard her younger brother being sent to his room as well. Was he getting spanked too? Maeve was sure the answer to that question was no when he walked past her doorway with a smirk on his face. Maeve heard her father's voice call her downstairs to the living room, where she found her mother and father sitting on the couch with a belt, hairbrush, and a paddle that she had never seen before on the couch next to them. She stood before her parents as they began to lecture and explain the abnormalities of today's spanking. Her father explained that her mother had called him on his way home from work and informed her that a double spanking was happening and that he needed an especially severe implement for tonight's behaviour correction session. So he stopped and bought the paddle. Maeve in her age was wondering who the hell sold paddles in D.C., but she wasn't worried about that now. Her mother began explaining how tonight was going to go. She said that Maeve would be given five minutes of bare bottomed corner time to think about her actions. Then she would receive a hand spanking from her mother and father each, then she would be hairbrushed by her father, strapped by her mother and paddled by her father again. She was asked if she understood why she was getting spanked, she responded with yes. So she was ordered to kneel in the corner, and when she did her mother lowered her jeans and panties to expose her bare bottom. The 5 minutes offered different experiences for the different parties involved. For Maeve, it seemed endless and she began to think about all of the things she had done wrong, from the drinking to sneaking around with her boyfriend to not doing her schoolwork. For her mother, the five minutes couldn't be over soon enough. Her daughter had blatantly defied her rules, and she was itching to blister that butt!. Maeve's father being the main disciplinarian of the house, had spanked his daughters behind many times before, but seldom for the same thing twice. He was experiencing the five minutes similarly to his wife, his daughter had flown in the face of all of the family rules after multiple warnings, and he was ready to put his foot down. When the five minutes were up, Maeve's mother retrieved her from the corner and brought her over the couch, in the second that maeve was standing before she was guided over her mother's knee, Maeve's mother saw tears forming in the chastised girl's eyes. Good, she thought, the girl was learning her lesson. After briefly reiterating the reason for the impending punishment, Maeve's mother began spanking with purpose. Maeve was already crying from emotional pain, and physical pain quickly became the priority. Her mother had an iron hand that stung like the devil each time it connected with the young girl's quickly reddening behind. After Maeve's bottom was a satisfactory shade of pink and maeve was crying audibly, her mother peeled her from her position over her mother's lap. She was only standing for a brief moment, as her father immediately took his wife's place and pulled the crying girl over his lap. Unlike Maeve's mother, her father lectured during the spanking, and expected a response. His hands were also much larger than her mother's and drove the pain deeper into her already searing ass. He spanked slower than his wife but maeve's crying quickly escalated in response to the harder, heavier wallops connecting with her backside. Just when she thought the spanking would never end, her father paused. The without any warning, the hairbrush hit her sit spot on her right leg. This prompted a shriek from maeve and increased crying and wiggling. After just a few hairbrush swats her resolve weakened and her right hand made a beeline for her behind. Her father saw it coming, caught her hand, and ramped up the spanking a little bit maeve was sobbing and wailing as loud as her lungs would allow. Her parents were all business at this point. After roughly another minute of hard swats landing mostly on her sit spots, the spanking stopped and she was promptly marched around to the back of the couch and told to bed over it. She was too smart and well-spanked of a girl than to test her parents at this time and complied immediately. The couch was just tall enough to lift her feet off of the ground as she bent over it, so she had to use her hands to steady herself on the seat mother informed her from behind that she was going to receive 5 licks of the belt that she would count, and that extras would be added if she got out of position. Maeve's mother asked if she had made herself clear. Maeve promptly responded with yes ma'am and the first stroke landed hard, fast, and mean on her young, well-spanked bottom. Each of the following strokes burned deep into wherever it landed. The tip of the belt wrapped around her right thigh and left a welt for each stroke, and by the fourth stroke she had completely submitted herself to the punishment. Her mother noticed this as she delivered the final stroke to her daughters scarlet bottom. Maeve waited, sobbing in position over the back of the couch for her father to make his way to her left side, brandishing the paddle. He gave the same instructions as her mother, Maeve would receive five strokes and an additional stroke would be added every time she got out of position. But her father didn't ask if she was ready or if she understood, his point came across with a solid hunk of wood. WHAP!, the first stroke landed in the fleshy part of Maeve's maroon ass and Maeve's feet flew up to protect her bottom, but her father simply pushed them back down and connected with another hard swat, this time to her sit spots. He told her that that stroke didn't count as it was for getting out of position and she still had four to go. Understanding that the girl wouldn't be able to stay in position, he ordered his wife to hold Maeve's feet down. He finished the next four swats as fast as he could, not being able to bear his daughters sobbing anymore.

After a few minutes Maeve realized her punishment was over and got up. She hugged her parents while apologizing profusely, and went upstairs to bed. She slept on her stomach that night for sure.

To Be Continued...


End file.
